Begging Teacher
Begging Teacher (おねだり☆ティーチャー , O Nedari Tīchā)'' is the fifth episode of ''Maken Ki! Two and the nineteenth animated episode overall. Synopsis The buxom school nurse named Aki Nijou needs someone to pretend to be her boyfriend—so who better than Takeru Ooyama, one of her students? When the two faux lovebirds end up handcuffed together on a romantic deserted island, things get really, really hard for Takeru. Summary Aki awakes from a childhood daydream to a call from her mother regarding yet another arranged marriage attempt. Aki gets flustered and lies as she tells her mother that she is currently dating someone. When she is asked to send a picture of the boyfriend as proof, Aki tells her mother she will send it later before hanging up. Takeru Ooyama walks in seconds later after getting hurt during Element practice. Seeing an opportunity, Aki takes a picture with him and sends it to her mother. Some time later, Takeru gets knocked unconscious and kidnapped by two strange men. Takeru and Aki both wake up on Okino Island handcuffed together as a present from Aki's mother in honor of her daughter's first boyfriend. By letter, she tells them that they have to endure all aspects of life together for two days until a boat comes and picks them up. The two get rather close to each other, with the Element handcuffs forcing them to eat, cook, bathe and sleep together. After spending time alone on the island, Aki and Takeru come close to kissing under a tree, but they are interrupted by Haruko Amaya and Kodama Himegami who start to question what they were doing. When he starts to explain about the Element handcuffs they vanish, making the situation look grim for Takeru. Haruko blasts him with Murakumo three times out of frustration. After their eventful weekend together, Aki keeps a picture of Takeru in her phone so she can always remember what its like to have a real boyfriend. Episode Screenshots Cap19.jpg|Aki daydreams of herself when she was young vlcsnap-2018-03-08-22h32m59s465.png|Aki asleep at her desk vlcsnap-2018-08-07-20h45m42s996.png|Aki on the phone with her mother vlcsnap-2018-08-07-20h49m28s813.png|Aki rushes to assist Takeru Ooyama vlcsnap-2018-08-07-20h52m24s736.png|Aki takes a selfie with Takeru vlcsnap-2018-12-30-23h13m30s241.png|Takeru is knocked out and taken by men in suits vlcsnap-2018-12-30-23h13m54s159.png|Takeru wakes up upon Aki's chest D9692eae766353f2efc3bbb7381d2e1f.jpg|Aki and Takeru explore the building vlcsnap-2018-12-30-22h49m45s126.png|The two find themselves in the club's summer condo Bdc6eb609d0c0b20f742206b35907ac7.jpg vlcsnap-2018-08-07-21h11m25s501.png|Aki and Takeru cook together vlcsnap-2018-11-22-10h47m16s306.png|Aki and Takeru enjoy a meal together vlcsnap-2018-12-30-23h15m42s499.png|Takeru is forced to look away as Aki goes to the bathroom IMG_2698.JPG|Aki dresses in a swimsuit so they can bathe together IMG_2699.JPG|Aki in the shower vlcsnap-2018-08-14-19h13m40s155.png|Takeru peeks at Aki in the shower vlcsnap-2018-08-07-21h22m45s154.png|Aki tries to soothe Takeru in the bathtub 2d34742d01eecd8f4179cd39a2ebfe00.jpg vlcsnap-2018-08-14-19h20m27s738.png|Takeru gets up close and personal with Aki in the bath vlcsnap-2018-08-07-21h25m32s642.png|Aki sleeps beside Takeru after their bath vlcsnap-2018-08-07-21h25m16s084.png|Takeru awakes after sleeping with Aki vlcsnap-2018-12-30-22h52m51s552.png|The two decide to explore the island together vlcsnap-2018-12-30-22h53m18s158.png|Takeru helps Aki cross a stream vlcsnap-2018-12-30-22h55m42s475.png|The two go for a walk along the beach vlcsnap-2018-12-30-22h54m22s183.png|Aki and Takeru have a picnic on the beach vlcsnap-2018-12-30-22h58m27s675.png|The two are caught in a storm and hide under a tree together rainhug.png|Takeru and Aki have an intimate moment vlcsnap-2018-08-07-21h34m25s202.png|Takeru tells Aki that she is perfect vlcsnap-2018-12-30-23h10m11s645.png|Takeru accidentally kisses Aki on the cheek vlcsnap-2018-12-30-23h10m58s268.png|Kodama Himegami (Left) and Haruko Amaya (Right) arrive on the island wet.png|Aki's outfit is ruined from the rain vlcsnap-2018-12-30-23h11m44s253.png|Takeru discovers that the handcuffs are gone vlcsnap-2018-11-17-20h05m23s759.png|Aki observes Takeru from her office vlcsnap-2018-08-07-21h41m33s502.png|Aki smiles at a photo of her and Takeru Category:Episodes